Quarantined: Continued
by MusicAngel98
Summary: This is basically an extended version of Quarantined. Has a lot more Brase in it! Hope you like it! I do not own Lab Rats *Starts crying*


**Hey! I just watched this episode again and I thought of a cool story to go along with it. I kind of hate this episode because Bree liked another guy, but whatever. Anyways, I hope you guys like this new story!**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Bree, I don't care!" I groaned. The truth was, I did care. She liked a guy that wasn't me. You caught me. I, Chase Davenport, have a crush on none other than Bree Davenport. Just for the record, we are not siblings. We were created from different DNA, so technically we just live together. I only acted like I didn't care so she wouldn't discover the truth.

With what I said, she walked out of the room to continue texting Owen. As she was walking out, Mr. Davenport and Leo walked in. "You better start to care." Davenport ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause we have a mission specifically for you." Leo said in his 'mission specialist' voice.

Davenport ignored Leo's comment and went to pull out the ear communicators. "I want you to follow Bree to her date with Owen and spy on them." Davenport explained and handed me an ear communicator.

"What? Why?"

"Cause, maybe, I'm in that stage where I'm an over-protective father figure towards Bree." Davenport said sheepishly.

"Plus we both know you like Bree." Leo piped up.

"Leo!" Davenport yelled, "You weren't supposed to tell him we knew!" He proceeded to smack Leo upside the head.

"You knew?" I asked in shock. Was I that obvious?

"Yeah." They shrugged.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll spy on Bree." The both did a victory dance as I exited the room with an ear communicator followed Bree out of the house.

Bree walked down streets and even stopped to buy some lip-gloss. I rolled my eyes at what she was thinking. I wouldn't have if she had been thinking of buying some lip-gloss in hopes of kissing me.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I walked to Owen's since it was only a little while from my house, even though I'd rather stay at home and hang with Chase. You caught me. I like Chase. I only pretended to like Owen. The only reason I even pretended to like Owen is because I thought it would make Chase jealous. It didn't work. He would never think of me as anything more than a little sister, even though he knows we're not related.

I decided that I would go over to Owen's house to break up with him. I can't go through a relationship knowing I'm just using him to make Chase jealous. And I especially didn't want to when I knew it wasn't working.

All the way there, I could feel someone watching me. It was that weird sense you have. Once I reached Owen's, I sighed and knocked on the door. Owen opened it and smiled at me. "Hello my muse." He said in a suave way.

"Hey, Owen." I said in a monotone voice. He looked at me with a weird expression because of my voice, "Listen we need to talk."

"Okay. Come on in." He opened the door wider and I walked in.

"I won't be long."

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"I won't be long." I hear Bree's voice through the walls with my bionic hearing.

I touch my ear communicator so Davenport could hear me. "You getting all this, Davenport?" I asked.

"Yep," Davenport said at the other end, "Keep listening."

Bree started to talk again, "Look, Owen, I'm sorry but we need to break up." She said. I did a little victory dance in my head. She was breaking up with him!

"What?" Owen asked, "Why?"

"There's someone else." She said and I felt my heart drop. Of course there was someone else.

"Who?" She mumbled a name that I couldn't even make it out, "Who?" He asked again with a little more force.

"Chase." She sighed. My eyes widened and my head did the victory dance again.

"Looks like you got the girl, Chase," Leo said through the earpiece.

"No!" I heard Owen shout. He sounded way past break up mad. "You can't like someone else! You're my muse and you're going to stay that way!" I heard some glass crash and something fall to the ground. It sounded like a person. _Bree! _

"Chase!" Davenport said in his mission leader voice, "Get in there and make sure Bree's okay."

I nodded my head and got up from my hiding spot in the bushes. I ran up to the door and kicked it open. The sight in front of me made me see red and my blood boil. Bree was on the floor with blood coming out of a cut on her face and Owen was standing in front of his easel.

"Oh, look." Owen sneered. "It's the guy Bree _almost _dumped me for. What are you doing here?"

"Dude, you can't just knock a girl unconscious just because she wants to break up with you!" I yelled, anger for what he did ringing in my voice.

"Can and did." He laughed.

"That's it." I said through gritted teeth. After that, I sent a punch straight at his face. His head snapped to the side. He fell to the floor unconscious, blood starting to fall from his nose.

I went over to Bree to make sure she was okay. I sighed in relief as I checked her pulse and found she was still alive. Careful not to wake her, I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the house.

* * *

**No One's POV**

The next day, Bree's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up but her head felt like it was about to explode so she sat back down. She looked around to see where she was and saw she was in the lab. She was on the desk and next to her was Chase looking at something on his tablet. "Chase?" She asked quietly.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said and came over to hold her hand. They both felt little tingles go up their arms at the other's touch. "I was worried."

"What happened?" Bree inquired, "Last thing I remember was I broke up with Owen."

"He got mad and slammed something against your head." Chase explained, "You were knocked unconscious until now."

"Oh. You saved me?" Chase nodded. "He won't bother me again because you knocked him unconscious too?" Again Chase nodded. Bree let out a little giggle. "Wait, how did you know I need saving?"

"Davenport sent me on a mission to spy on your date." He answered sheepishly.

"Hey!" Bree cried and she smacked Chase on the arm playfully. Her head felt good enough for her to sit up. "So, you heard why I broke up with him?"

"Yes." Chase said. Bree looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid to think that you would ever think of me as anything more than a…" Bree's sentence got cut short by Chase's lips on hers. After she registered her shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Chase's hands snaked around her waist.

The couple jumped apart when they heard clapping. They turned to see the whole family applauding them. Bree and Chase looked at them confused. "Finally!" The family shouted and crushed them in a group hug.

* * *

**I know. Lame ending, right? I couldn't figure out how to end it and I have school tomorrow, so I had to end it.**

**Just one more thing. Thank you to all the soldiers who have fought for our country. You and your families are stronger than I'll ever be. Happy Memorial Day!**


End file.
